Un diario perdido
by Katia Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra un diario y quiere devolverlo a su dueño...¿Pero que pasa si solo le hecha un vistacito? ¿Ysi resulta que el diario es en realidad a las fantasias más pervertidas de su molestia personal? Pasen y lean señores!
1. Chapter 1

Todos se apartaban de su camino, ya sea por no molestarlo o porque deseaban observarlo en todo su esplendor. Si, Sasuke Uchiha tenía ese efecto en la gente, excepto en raras ocasiones, como su hermano Itachi o Naruto su mejor amigo; lo que si le parecía raro era que tampoco le afectaba a cuatro chicas de su clase, aunque esto tenia su explicación: Hinata era la novia de Naruto, tan timida como sincera, no habian hablado mucho, pero sabía que el dobe no podía haber elegido mejor, Tenten, la novia de Neji un amigo de siempre y tambien Ino, que pese haber estado loca por él en el colegio ahora salía con Itachi. Todas tenían pareja... menos Sakura.

Ella era su tormento personificado, siempre desde preescolar se han odiado, si, odiado, sin ninguna razón, lo peor es que siempre les tocaba jontos en la misma clase y la cosa no acababa ahi: sus madres eran amigas desde el intituto, traducción: siempre estaban juntos.

Pov Sakura

-Joder donde estas.- Murmuraba una chica de pelo rosa, llebaba 2 horas buscando su diario, también del mismo color, aunque sin exito; sabía que se lo habia llevado a clases ese día para poder escribir, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Aquello era horrible, escribia todo en aquel cuaderno y cuando queria decir todo... era TODO... Incluso sus mas íntimos deseos, ese día era una catastrofe cual quiera que encontrara su diario tendría poder sobre ella y precisamente eso era lo que mas miedo le daba.

Pov Sasuke

"tsk, que molestos todos, ni que fuera la primera vez que me ven por las taquillas para guardar mis libros" A él le encantaba que le admirasen y respetasen,pero aquello rozaba lo ridiculo, todos mirandole como si fuera un famoso, pero sin pensar más en ese tema que le quemaba por dentro termino de guardar sus cosas en la taquilla, cuando vio a escasos metros un cuaderno rosa.

Con curiosidad lo observo con detenimiento dandose cuenta de que era un diario, busco un posible nombre para poder devolverlo, cuando se fijo que la letra le era muy conocida.

"No tiene nombre, entonces podria tratar de averiguar de quien es si leo, aunque eso esta mal, muy mal"

_"Ya, claro que esta mal, pero te mueres por leerlo, ¿verdad?_

Y aqui es cuando su yo interior se metía en sus pensamientos jodiendolo como hacía siempre.

"No es por cotillear, es para recordar de quien es la letra y por ende, de quien el diario, lo que este escrito no me importa nada, asi que no molestes durante un buen ratito que si no..."

Hubiera seguido la discusión si de no ser por la siguiente frase que sus ojos captaron:

Ayer cenamos en casa de los Uchiha, Mikoto cocino muy bien, como siempre y fue muy cariñosa conmigo, como fugaku, fue divertido pasar tiempo con Itachi sin Ino, es mi amiga y la quiero, pero echo mucho de menos nuestras tardes de videojuego, eran divertidas, aunque siempre se metía Sasuke para molestarme, aunque ayer no lo hizo, simplemente se fue de casa cuando llego su "cita", por dios a esa chica se le veia todo el tanga, que no cubria una mierda, dios cada día pienso que ese chico es más y más estupido, ¿a quien se le ocurre?

Vale... vale, aquello era muy raro, su familia estaba de por medio, y eso solo significaba una cosa, pero para estar más seguro siguió leyendo.

Esta mañana me choqué con Sasuke en la entrada de historia y nisiquiera me dijo un simple lo siento, solo solto su típico monosílabo, eso me cabrea , ojala y se intoxique con toda la gomina que lleva encima... Pero no importa, después me encontre con Sai quien me dio un beso de esos que que te hacen tener una inundación... dios, si besa de esa forma, ¿como follará?

Definitivamente ese diario era de SAKURA HARUNO no podia haber otra persona tan molesta como ella, la primera parte le había resultado gracioso... pero la segunda le apremiaba a zurrarle a Sai de lo lindo "Pero que coño estoy diciendo, es Sakura que se folle a quien le de la mismisima gana, mi me da igual"

Pensó el chico frunciendo un poco el ceño "¿_Seguro que te da igual? Por que a mi me parece que eso te jode bastante." _Contraatacó su inner, pero no odía negar que tenía mucha razón, le fastidiaba saber esas cosas, lo único que le daría placer en esos momentos seria fastidiar a Sakura...¿La mejor manera de hacerlo no seria enterandose de todos sus secretos?

Si, aquello sería muy divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Su lengua se enrroscó en mi pezón y eso estuvo... uff esa lengua da demasiado placer, cuando empezó a bajar dejando un rastro de saliva mi coño resbalaba de tanto placer y cuando llego allí... por kami como me comió entera, pero cuando me masturbó me hizo ver el universo entero... pero todo se quedo en eso, sus padres llegaron y tuvimos que parar lo que habiamos empezado. Mañana lo veré otra vez, aunque me aseguraré de que estemos solos.

¡Joder! Aquello era muy fuerte, no podía entrarle en la cabeza que Sakura hiciera o pensara todo eso, ella, que scaba matrículas de honor, que era una de las capitanas del club de natación, la chica voluntaria en una protectora de animales... No podía creerlo, llevaba media hora leyendo aquel estúpido diario y pese a que muchas cosas mencionaban sus viajes con amigos y su familia, las clases y la protectora, muchas otras cosas eran relacionadas con el sexo y es que tenía que admitir que la chica no estaba nada mal ¡UN MOMENTO AMIGO! Eso era imposible de pensar ella era molesta, insoportable y 100 veces molesta.

"Ya, molesta, ¿pero por que pasas el día pensando en ella? Solo puedes mirar sus labios cuando estais en la misma clase, pareces retrasado amigo mío"

Si, ya estaba tardando su inner en aparecer, pero no podía negar que tenía algo de razón en lo de que ya se había fijado en ella unas cuantas veces, ¿pero quien no lo haría?

Esas piernas largas esa cintura redondeada, ese vientre y esos pechos deliciosos... dios y eso no era lo único que lo volvía loco: su pelo de color rosa largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, esos labios de color rosa que lo llamaban a besar... pero lo que más le atraía de ella eran sus ojos verdes... que atraían tanto como las esmeraldas más brillantes que nunca había visto, ese tipo de verde que solo se ven en los bosques de cuentos de hadas.

"Si, eres todo un don Juan" Y ahí estaba su yo interno otra vez jodiendole la existencia, como hacía siempre, pero sabiendo que la curiosidad era grande decidió seguir leyendo.

He vuelto a soñar con S y ha sido increible, estabamos en la playa como aquel fin de semana él me tenía tumbada en la cálida arena, su peso se sentía agradable sobre mi y su aliento chocaba con mi cuello. Me sujetaba las muñecas con una de sus manos mientras la otra rozaba indecentemente los muslos y me mordía la oreja... cuando metió la mano entre mis piernas y empezo a rozar mis pliegues enloquecí. Su tacto me mataba, me volvía loca y lo único que hacía era gemir y gemir hasta que exploté. Lo que más me sorprendio fu cuando llevo sus dedos con mi esencia a su boca y los paladeo como si de un elado se tratara y entonces... se acabó el sueño, si, es frustrante soñar con él y más aún cuando se acaba de esa forma.

Jadeando, así se encontraba Sasuke en el banco del del parque del colegio, llevaba una hora leyendo aquel cuaderno y lo único que había conseguido sacar en claro había sido una potente erección que había aumentado con aquel último parrafo; dios cuanto deseaba coger a Sakura, colocarla sobre aquel banco y empalarla con su dura polla hasta que explotará de placer. Pero se aguntaría de hacerlo tenía que seguir leyendo ese diario par...

-Teme, ¿te vienes a echar unas canastas mientras esperamos a la proxima clase?- Le interumpio Naruto gritandole desde el otro lado del patio.

-No, me quedare aqui no me apetece ponerme a correr.- Le respondio Sasuke un tanto enojado por la interrupción de sus fantasias, noto que que el rubio no estaba solo y que le acompañaban Neji, Hinata, Tenten e Ino, todos se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza y el chico agradecio que se fueran; seguramente Sakura estaría con ellos y no quería que se diera cuenta de que él tenía su diario, eso sería una catastrofe.

Otra vez he soñado con S pero esta vez estabamos en su coche, yo encima del capó y él encima mía, su duro pecho rozaba con mis sensibles pezones tan duramente que dolía, sus dientes mordían mi oreja derecha a la vez que me decía lo mucho que deseaba empotrarme una y otra vez contra su coche. Entonces empezó a bajar suntuosamente por mi cuerpo, como una serpiente que acecha hasta llegar a vla altura de mis bragitas, las cuales empezó a quitar con los dientes hasta que me quede sin ellas. Subió de nuevo y me beso con esa pasión que solo él posee y me penetró lentamente adentrando centímetro a centímetro de su imponente pene. Sus movimientos erán pausados, deliberadamente lentos como una tortura para mí, sus manos eran brasas sobre mis costados, delineando cada parte de mi figura como si buscara un tesoro enterrado hasta que los dos nos rompimos en mil pedazos con un orgasmo que a él le dejó sin aliento y a mi en el mismísimo edén.

No podía creer que Sakura soñará esas cosas, pero sin duda le gustaba esas cosas y no sabía el porque, es decir, la conocía desde siempre, y también tenía muy claro que como cualquier adolescente tendría esa clase de sueños, pero lo que nunca penso es que serían siempre con el mismo chico y eso lo perturvo más de lo que le gustaba. Decidió seguir leyendo.

Hoy he visto a S por mi calle, iba en bici hacia la casa de un amigo suyo, estoy segura de que era eso, porque se le veía muy normal, sin tanto arreglo ni mascaras de perfección, solo él y eso me ha echo pensar que después de tantos años no lo conozco realmente y quiero hacerlo, pero eso me da miedo por que no quiero darme cuenta de que me puedo estar enamorando de un chico así.

-¡COMO PUEDE SER ESO CIERTO! ¡SAKURA NO PUEE ENAMORARSE DE NADIE!-Gritó un Sasuke colerico.- "¿Ypor qué no puede hacerlo, acaso es de tu propiedad?" Le dijo mordazmente su inner. -No, ella no puede querer a nadie por que... por que...-Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero una cosa estaba segura: Sakura Haruno estaba enamorada de alguien y Sasuke Uchiha se moría de celos por ello.

**¡Hola! Esperp que os guste este cap, muchas gracias a todas las que me hayais escrito, eso significa que os gusta mi trabajo; ahora si, tengo que daros dos malas noticias: el fic no tendrá más de cinco capitulos... si, lo sé, es una mala noticia y la otra, es que no podre subir otro cap almenos en dos semanas, estoy de examenes y eso significa estudiar un monton, asi que os pido un poco de paciencia, mientras tanto unbeso y un gran abrazo de oso!**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Mamá, no encuentro la chaqueta azul!- Gritó la pelirosa, metida dentro de su gran armario, llevaba media hora buscando su chaqueta, que tampoco aparecía al igual que su diario.

-Esta colgada en tu silla hija, mira mejor donde dejas las cosas.- Le dijo su madre desde el salón, donde estaba charlando con Mikoto. Sakura saldría con Hinata y Tenten, ellas sabían que ella estaba mal, aunque no sabían la razón de ello, por eso la llevarían al centro comercial, para que se despejara un poco; ese fin de semana sería muy ajetreado para ella: el viernes por la tarde iria al centro comercial, el sabado de excursión al campo con sus padres y el domingo sería su dia de relax, como siempre; pero de momento saldria a pasear.

Llevaba sus converse azules, sus vaqueros negros ajustados, su camiseta negra de tirantes y su chaqueta azul, ni bolso ni nada, ella no lo llevaba nunca el dinero, las llaves y el movil en la chaqueta después de alisarse el pelo lo dejó suelto, tal y como sabía que a S le gustaba...

Uff tenia que dejar esto ya, no podía basar su vida en un chico eso no podía ser sano; con todo eso en su cabeza termino de maquillarse, solo lijeramente y bajo las escaleras para despedirse de las dos mujeres que alli estaban.

-¿Cómo va Itachi en la universidad?

-Muy bien, le encanta haberse quedado cerca de casa, dice que sus profesores y compañeros son excelentes y le gusta su horario, así puede vernos a nosotros y pasar tiempo con su hermano y su novia.

-Eso es una noticia estupenda, Sakura tambíen esta contenta, así puede verlo tambíe.-nDecía su madre cuando ella entraba al salón y les daba un beso a cada una de las mujeres.

-Vuelvo más tarde mama, voy con las chicas al centro comercial, cenare con ellas seguramente.

Vale cariño, divertiros mucho.- Le dijo su madre que observaba como salía por la puerta de casa.

Al llegar a las grandes puertas del centro comercial sacura vio a sus amigas que alli la esperaban. Como siempre Hinata miraba avergonzada a todos lados con esa carita de inocencia tan suya, por otro lado, Tenten se veía diferente con el pelo suelto en vez de sus moñitos en la cabeza.

-Sakura, llegas a tiempo, Hinata casi se derrite de la verguenza.-Le comento la chica.

-¿Por qué casi se derrite?-regunto muy interesada la chica. -Por que esos chicos del otro lado no dejan de mirarla jejejejejeje.

-Bueno, eso solo significa dos cosa: la primera que eres una chica muy guapa y...

-Segundo, le pones tan burros que no dindarian en ningún momento en montarte y perdirte que les cabalgues.- Comentó Tenten intentando aligerar la situación, cosa que no logró, pues Hinata comenzo a ponerse de un color rojo intenso por la verguenza.

-Anda, entremos al centro, porfavor, o sino a la pobre de Hinata la tendremos que llevar en brazos. -Y con este comentario las 3 chicas entraron.

Llevaban casi 2 horas mirando tiendas de todo tipo, pero incluso si hubiera necesitado comprar algo no podria haberlo conseguido, no podía sacarse a S de su cabeza; esa misma mañana se habia despertado con un importante problema en su ropa interior y un embrollo mental impresionante.

Este sueño habia sido más fuerte que los anteriores y no podría precisar el porque, tal vez fuera por el lugar del encuentro, por las posiciones o por los roces y caricias pero la habia alterado de una manera extraña. Yno solo el sexo era diferente, su tacto, pese a ser un sueño era diferente, cariñoso, algo con amor y ella sabía que S no era así, puede que ella se estuviera enamorando de él, pero sabía que él no pensaba en ella igual.

"Si, enamorada estas, eso lo sabemos las dos... aunque claro, tu y yo somos la misma persona, es lógico que pensemos igual; pero volviendo al tema principal, sabes como es ese chico sale con todas pero no se enamora de ninguna, ¿por qué en esta ocasión sería distinto?"

Su inner era realmente molesta, pero extrañamente sabia al recordarle ese detalle: sale con todas pero no se queda copn ninguna, las cosas no podían seguir asi tenia que olvidarse de el ya.

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Hinata cuando se percato de que la pelirosa estaba en las nubes.

-No me pasa nada Hinata, tu tranquila.

-Si, si te pasa algo, ¿son otra vez esos sueños?

-Si, y ahora se han vuelo complicados, el sexo sigue siendo intenso, pero los sentimientos implicados... dios, eso ha cambiado por mi parte y lo peor del tema es que no solo han cambiado en el sueño, realmente creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

Hinata la observaba preocupada, sabía lo mucho que ese chico estaba influendo en la vida de su amiga y eso no estaba nada bien. -¿Por qué no hablas con él? Le conoces desde preescolar tal vez el sentimiento sea reciproco.

-No Hinata, se reiría de mí, él no es un chico para solo una chica, soy yo la que sueña con un mundo de hadas... anda, vamos a decirle a Tenten para comer en algún sitio que tengo hambre.- De esta forma la pelirosa corto el tema de manera eficaz, no necesitaba que Hinata se preocupara, sino distraerse y olvidar un poco a ese chico.

Cinco minutos más tarde las tres tenían en frente suya unas hamburguesas enormes en comparación con sus manos pero el hambre era el hambre y eso era algo que tenia que solucionarse, por ello se lanzaron como locas a por sus comidas.

-Uff estoy llena, ya no puedo comer más solo quiero irme a casa a descansar, ¿y vosotras?

Pregunto Tenten en una postura muy cómica.

-A mi me da igual, si quieres Sakura y yo te acompañamos a casa y nosotras nos vamos a la suya a terminar el trabajo de biología.

-Pero si no tenem... ¡auch!- Dijo Sakura a causa del pisotón poco avitual que le habia dado Hinata.

-En ese caso vamonos, que si sigo en esta silla dudo poder moverme después.- Dijo Tenten siendo la primera en ponerse en pie.

Sakura no entendía que es lo que Hinata pretendía con todo aquello, pero si se habia atrevido a pisarlar para acallarla eso solo significaba una cosa: no le iba a gustar ni un pelo lo que ocurriria.

**¡Hola gente! He vuelto... si , se que dije que tardaría 2 semanas, pero queria subir este cap que estaba atormentandome, aún estoy en época de examenes por eso el siguiente capitulo tardara, a este lo tuve que cortar de mala manera, lo siento, pero no sabia como seguirlo. Vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas las personas que han comentado dando su opinión y consejo, sin mas me despido con un beso y un abrazo de oso!**


	4. Chapter 4

En esos momentos Sakura solo deseaba saltar del coche y huir, ella e Hinata llevaban 20 minutos en el coche desde que habían dejado a Tenten en casa de Neji y no habían dicho ni una palabra, aquel silencio con la peliazul era algo habitual, pero en aquellos instantes... la atmósfera era pesada, como la calma antes de la tempestad.

"Si, la has cagado, Hinata se ha rebelado y tu serás su primera victima." Dijo su inner con tono ironico.

-Vale, escúpelo, a donde me llevas Hinata.- Sin duda, Sakura tenia miedo de su dulce amiga.

-Con la única persona que es capaz de arreglar esto, claro esta.- Le contesto tranquilamente, ella sabía que Sakura lo estaba pasando mal y eso era algo que ella no podía soportar.

-¿¡SASUKE!?

-No, tranquila, vamos a ver Naruto, es tu amigo y el de Sasuke, seguro que el sabe que podemos hacer.

-Pero Naruto... es cierto que es mi amigo, pero su hiperactividad hará que abra su boca en el peor momento posible.- "¿Eso crees de Naruto? El te quiere muchísimo, sois como hermanos."

Su inner tenía razón, Naruto no diría nada y haría lo posible por ayudarla. Hinata no comento nada al ver en el silencio de su amiga que lo había comprendido.

-Entiendo, así que los últimos siete meses has tenidos sueños muy subidos de tono con ese chico... ¿Y cúal es el problema? -Llevaban media hora explicando el tema a Naruto y pese a que lo había visto algo normal, no comprendía el por que del mal estar de su amiga.

-El problema, Naruto, es que me estoy enamorando de él, y los tres sabemos como es, yo... no quiero pasarlo mal, lo sabes.

-Eso lo se, pero puede que él también sienta algo así por ti, todo es cuestión de hablar con él. -El rubio lo dijo con simpleza como quien habla del tiempo, pero para Sakura eso era demasiado.

-Lo que haré será dejar de soñar con él o al menos intentarlo, en un año y medio me marchare a la universidad y se acabó el problema, esta decidido.

Radical era una buena definición para Sakura en aquellos momentos según sus amigos, pero ellos entendían que por lo que estaba pasando no era un asunto fácil, estaba empezando a enamorarse de un chico frío y duro como el marmol mientras que ella era buena y dulce como el algodón de azúcar; pero en ocasiones las diferencias acaban siendo las iguandades en el amor o al menos, ese había sido su caso, pero para sus amigos habría que esperar a saber si servía.

POV SASUKE

Había acabado de leer el diario de Sakura y había conseguido sacar en claro dos cosas:

La primera, la chica tenia una imaginación desbordante en cuanto al sexo y erotismo se trataba.

Segundo, empezaba a querer conocerla de una manera un tanto extraña; no era nada sexual ni tampoco sentimental, pero algo muy dentro de él le decía que ella era algo especial, algo a lo que cuidar de cualquier peligro y eso era algo que pretendía hacer, pero antes tenía que saber quien era ese tal S para poder partirle cada hueso de su cuerpo y así demostrar que la pelirosa era importante para él;por que decir que la quería era algo extremista y empalagoso, y como un Uchiha eso era algo que el no podía tolerar.

Pero antes de todo eso le devolvería a Sakura su diario, pero con alguna modificación, por ejemplo con un texto escrito, simplemente para ver como reaccionaba Sakura ante ello.

"Muy ien chico listo, ¿ que le escribirás?"

Le pregutaba su inner sabiendo que sus palabras no eran precisamente su punto fuerte.

-Pues pondré la verdad, ya que ella cuenta en este diario sus sueños yo haré lo mismo. -Y con clara determinación empezó a escribir.

_**Esta noche soñe con ella, estabamos en su casa, en la sala de música donde su increíble piano de cola negro era eclipsado por la melodía que desprendían las teclas, que eran pulsaban por sus finos dedos. Su pelo estaba suelto y ella solo llevaba un simple vestido blanco que realzaba su angelical cara; la música la envolvía con un alo de sensualidad que la hacía parecer incluso mas bella de lo que era.**_

_**Al percatarse de mi presencia dejó de tocar de manera abrupta con un sobresalto, seguido de un fuerte sonrrojo. Al ver tal espectaculo me acerque a ella y roce su mejilla con mis nudillos logrando de esta forma un suave gemido por su parte; aún con mi mano en su mejilla ella se puso de pie y se me acerco de manera insinuante, pidiendome con la mirada un beso apasionado que sin dudar le di.**_

_**Nuestras lenguas se pelearon por el poder, que sin duda ninguna pudo conseguir, por que la falta de aire hizo su entrada. Al separar los labios, los dos nos miramos a los ojos, verdes contra negros y casi enloquecí; la agarré de la cintura y la deposite con cuidado sobre la negra tapa del piano, donde ella se tendió dejando que yo hiciera lo que quisiera.**_

_**Subí mis manos por sus piernas desde los tobillos hasta más allá de sus rodillas, logrando que el vestido también subiera, entonces reparti una serie de besos por sus piernas blancas hasta llegar al interior de su muslo izquierdo, donde deposite un beso.**_

_**Senti sus pequeñas manos en mi cabeza, donde sus dedos se enrredaban con mi cabello, pero segui mi camino hacia su centro, donde deposite otro beso logrando de su parte un gemido de mayor fuerza, "hazlo Sasuke, quiero sentir tu lengua" dijo en un susurro, logrando que mi voluntad explotara haciendo que le arrancara suavemente la ropa interior para poder alcanzar su centro... ¿Quieres que siga con la historia Sakura?**_

Bien, solo habia dos opciones, y Sakura tendría que elegir una de ellas; o bien leía esto y aceptaba o lo leía y decidía arrancar la hoja del diario, pero Sasuke tenia la firme impresion de que Sakura responderia, por que ella es... digna de un Uchiha.

**Hola mis amores! He vuelto y os traigo otro cap, os dije que la historia seria de 5 capitulos, pues creo que serán unos pocos mas, tampoco os imagineis la biblia ^^ pero unos dos capitulos extra si que habra, bueno espero vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias a todas sin vuestros consejos mi vena de escritora estaria vacía, un beso y un abrazo de oso!**


	5. Chapter 5

Perfecto, habia descrito la escena tal y como a él le gustaría representar junto a ella, solo faltaba devolvérselo, pero como lo haría... bueno, necesitaría ayuda, y sabia a quien pedirselo.

-Itachi, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, ¿que necesitas hermanito?- Le pregunto el mayor de forma cariñosa.

-Pues... digamos que tengo algo ajeno en mi poder y quiero devolverlo, pero el dueño no puede saber que lo he tenido yo.- Le explico Sasuke de una forma un tanto peculiar.

-Sasuke, ¿que has hecho? Por que para que actues asi no es normal.

Después de esa pregunta y sabiendo que no podia ocultarle nada a su hermano decidio contarle toda la historia con todos los detalles, incluso los sexuales, aunque no le conto nada de lo escrito por Sakura.

-Asi que Sakura... me lo imaginaba, pero no entiendo la idiotez de este rodeo, si te gusta, diselo Sasuke, siempre has sido muy directo con las mujeres este no es un caso diferente, aunque sabes que si la cagas mucha gente ira sobre ti.

-Lo se, y no solo por eso quiero ir con cuidado, ella... ella me gusta en serio.- Le confeso Sasuke a Iachi.

-Wow, Sasukito esta enamorado jajjajaja esto es demasiado bueno como para creerlo, pero ahora en serio Sasuke, ¿como haras para devolverselo a Sakura sin que ella se de cuenta?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, él no pensaba darselo, ni loco, pero de alguna forma ella debia recuperarlo. Los dos hermanos pensaban en silencio hasta que Mikoto entro en la habitación del Uchiha mayor muy sonrriente.

-Chicos, os aviso que el proximo fin de semana vuestro padre y yo ayudaremos a los Haruno a lllevar algunas cosas a la casa de campo que han estado arreglando, ¿os gustaria ir con nosotros?

Y en ese instante a los dos jovenes se les encendio una bombillita sobre sus cabezas de manera comica que su madre no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reir.

-Mama, ¿dormiremos lli?- Pregunto Itachi.

-Si, permaneceremos alli todo el fin de semana, traete a Ino si quieres los Uzumaki tambien vendran y tengo entendido que Naruto llevara a Hinata, asi que tampoco os aburrireis si vais.

Dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa, los chicos por su parte se miraron mientras se lanzaban ideas mentales que cada uno recogia, si cosas raras de hermanos, pero que a ellos les funcionaba bien.

Sasuke sabia que ese fin de semana lo cambiaria todo, por que el se encargaria de ello.

POV SAKURA

Esa misma noche tras volver de la casa de Naruto, su madre le habia comunicado que en el proximo fin de semana llevarian los muebles nuevos a la casa de campo que tenia la familia y que sus amigos alludarian, eso queria decir que sus amigos y amigas tambien estarian alli y puede que Sasuke tambien...

"Chica soñadora, seguro que se quedará en la ciudad para encontrarse con alguna de sus admiradoras." Y ahi estaba su querida inner tocandole las narices a las... 3:00 de la madrugada... genial, estaba desbelada,pero que podia hacer, Sasuke la perturbaba de una manera inexplicable.

No era su cuerpo de infarto lo que la ponia nerviosa, sino el recuerdo de su mirada puesta en ella, pero no esa tonta mirada de desdén que siempre le daba ahora, ella pensaba en esa mirada que le reservaba solo para ella cuando eran niños; al mirarse a los ojos en aquella epoca podian saberlo todo el uno del otro... pero ahora.

Sakura volvio a dar media vuelta en la cama, si seguia así, al día siguiente parecería una oruga; ella sabía que la intensidad cada vez mayor de sus sueños solo podía significar una cosa: se habia enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, ella no queria, el era arrogante, estupido sin sesos, bueno con los demás, guapo cariñoso, atento...

"¡PARA EL CARRO AMIGA! Acabas de dar la vuelta a tu forma de ver a S, él es idiota y punto, pero quizá tengas razon y nos estemos enamorando de él"

-Pues claro que nos estamos enamorando de él tonta, las dos somos la misma persona.- Se contesto a si misma.

Era increible como en pocos días habian cambiado las prioridades: de la perdida de su diario a lo que sentia por Sasuke; ella era una chica que cuando queria a alguien lo queria de verdad, sin restrinciones y este era el caso.

En ese momento recibio un mensaje de su amiga Ino, en el cual le decía que todos irian a su casa de campo, incluido Sasuke, ese detalle no cambiaba nada, pero sabia que ese fin de semana seria decisivo solo tenia dos opciones:

Decirselo a la cara y que él se riera de ella o callarselo y llenarse de tristeza como hasta el momento, pero lo que ella se preguntaba era ¿sería capaz de decirselo o no?

**Holaaa gente! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo más agradezco como siempre sus comentarios, ellos hacen posible que me anime por escribir, a la historia le queda capitulos nada más, aunque puede que proximamente les traiga una histora con la cual llevo trabajando algunos años, todo depende de si el portatil funciona ^^ sin mas me despido con un beso y un abrazo de oso!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Dijo Sakura desde la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba su madre preparando la cena.

.Claro que si cielo, dime que necesitas saber.- le contesto Tsunade observándola con curiosidad, Sakura llevaba rara desde hace unos días y eso era preocupante, su niña no solía ser tan seria.

-Pues veras mama... me gusta un chico… pero él… bueno, creo que no soy de su agrado.

-¿Por qué piensas eso, se lo has preguntado a él?

-No, no se lo he preguntado, pero su actitud me dice que no le gusto y la verdad es que eso me molesta mucho, por que yo no le he hecho nada para que me odie de esa manera… es frustrante.

Su madre lo sospechaba, pero no imaginaba como de grande podría ser la preocupación de su hija; tenía que tratar el tema con delicadeza para ayudarla, Sakura pese a ser una persona fuerte se comía la cabeza con nada.

-Vamos a ver Sakura, como es ese chico, cuéntame un poco de él.- Era pedir mucho, pero tal vez algo de informaciónayudaría en este caso.

-Pues él es… un chico frío, serio, sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello con todo lo que tiene, pero también es cariñoso con los demás, ayuda a todo el que lo necesite; en una ocasión nos cruzamos a una señora mayor que venía cargada de la compra y él muy amablemente le ayudo a llevar las bolsas aunque la casa de la señora estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad; es un buen chico, pero a mi me trata con indiferencia y desdén, Hinata y Naruto me dicen que él no lo hace queriendo… pero no lo sé.

Sasuke… Ese era el chico por le cual Sakura estaba enamorada, no era algo de lo que ella se sorprendiera, los dos tenían la misma edad, amigos en común y se conocían desde niños pequeños; pero Sakura tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, Sasuke era un chico muy diferente a su hija; Tsunade dio un suspiro y se preparo para ayudar a la pelirosa.

-El chico que te gusta es Sasuke ¿verdad?

-… Pues… Si, es Sasuke, ¿pero como lo has sabido?

-Facil, te recuerdo que os conozco a los dos muy bien, tú eres mi hija y él es el hijo de mi mejor amiga; además, yo también tuve vuestra edad, se lo que es estar enamorada y sufrir por ello.

Esas palabras de parte de su madre la hicieron reflexionar un poco, aunque ella lo estaba pasando mal, todo ese dolor formaba parte de la juventud, todo el mundo se enamora alguna vez y ella pese a su inteligencia no sería diferente.

-¿Me estas diciendo que sufrir por amor es natural?

-No, no es eso lo que te digo, lo que te quiero decir hija mía, es que el amor esta ahí siempre y que si te gusta Sasuke Uchiha luches por él aunque tu enemigo sea él, los hombres son difícilies despistados en el amor; al comienzo no se enteran de que ellos te gustan, nisiquiera pueden ver que tú le gustas a ellos y cuando se dan cuenta de todo esto se hacen los desentendidos, aparentando que nada de esto los afecta de ninguna forma, pero hija, ellos son como nosotras, de carne y hueso, con un corazón que siente y aunque ellos quieran aparentar también se enamoran como todo hijo del vecino.

Desde luego estas eran palabras que venían de la voz de la experiencia, aunque Sakura no lo sabía, su madre lo pasó muy mal por su padre, pese a todo no desistió en su empeño y logró casarse con el amor de su vida.

-Dios mama, jamás te había escuchado decir estas cosas.- Comentó la pelirosa con cara de asombro.

-Los buenos consejos Sakura, solo se dan cuando son necesarios, ya sabes, cuando lo necesites puedes hablar conmigo, incluso con tu padre, un hombre de vez en cuando también es de ayuda.- Le dijo a la pelirosa de forma juguetona.

-¿Quién es de ayuda?- Dijo su padre al entrar en la cocina, en ese momento las dos mujeres de su vida le sonrieron confirmando sus sospechas de que esa era una conversación de mujeres y que era mejor ayudar a poner la mesa en lugar de preguntar algo más.

POV SASUKE

Después de una maravillosa cena preparada por su madre y tras ayudar a su hermano a recoger y limpiar todo Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacía el gran ventanal que daba hacía el jardín; la conversación con Itachi le había ayudado, pero necesitaba alguna opinión más. Desde luego no llamaría a Naruto, era su mejor amigo, pero el cerebro solo le funcionaba dos horas al día y no podía exigirle tanto trabajo al dobe.

La opción que le tentaba era su padre, el cual pese a ser un hombre duro, cambiaba completamente cuando estaba con Mikoto y al verlos juntos se daba cuenta de que sus padres se parecían a él mismo y a Sakura; el tan frío y duro como Fugaku y Sakura era tan buena y tierna como Mikoto, solo tenía que buscar el momento adecuado para hablar con él, eran dos hombres fuertes y de mucho carácter por ello la conversación tenia que ser cuando él estuviera preparado.

Se levanto y fue directo a su cómoda y abrió el primer cajón y de este saco una foto antigua, en ella estaba dos niños pequeños en la playa. La niña llevaba dos coletas altas y un biquini de color rosa con lazos blancos, el niño llevaba un bañador azul claro con flores hawallanas de un tono mas oscuro de azul; ambos estaban delante de un enorme castillo de arena abrazados y sonrientes.

Se acordaba de ese dia, él y Sakura habían tardado casi cinco horas en hacer aquel castillo de arena, y cuando lo terminaron les gusto tanto que casi rogaron a sus padres para que se lo llevaran a casa para conservarlo, pero claro, solo eran unos niños en aquel entonces y con ese recuerdo Sasuke sintió la nostalgia de su infancia, ellos se querían, no como lo que él sentía ahora por la pelirosa, sino un amor infantil, fraternal, ese amor que solo los niños sabían tener.

En esos momentos se giro sobresaltado con el ruido de la puerta de su habitación donde se encontraba su padre.

-Perdona si te interrumpí, pero venía a decirte que mañana saldremos pronta a la casa de campo.- Le dijo Fugaku, quien notaba a su hijo un poco extraño.

-Gracias papa.- Le contesto el chico un poco pensativo, necesitaba tener esa conversación con su padre y antes de que este avandonara su habitación le dijo:

-Papa, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Por supuesto hijo, que sucede.

-Necesito consejo, es… sobre Sakura.- Ya esta, se lo había dicho a su padre, el sabia que los rodeos no ayudaban y ahora el necesitaba un buen consejo.

-Te gusta, estoy seguro, por que nunca has necesitado ayuda con ninguna de tus conquistas.- Dijo Fugaku, el siempre tuvo presente que Sakura era la chica perfecta para Sasuke, pero era él el que tenía que darse cuenta de ello.

-Si, me gusta, ese es el problema, que me gusta mucho y no quiero que suframos ninguno de los dos, pero después de tantos años de tratarnos mal no se como decirle nada.- Dijo Sasuke sin mencionar en ningún momento el diario de Sakura.

-Eres como yo, ve de frente, lucha por ella y conseguiras lo que quieres, al igual que ese día en la playa, nisiquiera quisisteis comer.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio recordando, hasta que fugaku salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a su hijo:

-Los caastillos de arena son difíciles y se pueden desmoronar fácilmente, pero el amor si lo cuidas puede durar mucho más pese a las olas que vaten contra el.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta dejando a Sasuke dentro quien en silencio comenzó a preparar su bolsa para el día siguiente, en el cual devolvería el diario al amor de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya habia guardado todo lo necesario para ese fin de semana, aunque seguía sin encontrar su diario, lo daba por perdido, pero como todo, aún pensaba en el.

Antes de tumbarse en la cama encendio su radio, la cual empezó a sonar a un volumen bajo, casi como un susurro; esa canción era preciosa, la hacia sentirse querida y esa era una sensación rara. En ese momento se coloco mirando al techo en el cual había estrellas que brillaban como las de verdad, aquel era su cielo personal con el que se dormía y se despertaba todos los días, la melodía seguía sonando en la habitación y ella empezó a recordar los besos de sus sueños.

Esos besos lentos, suaves que Sasuke le daba, esos besos que ponían el cielo del revés, aquellos que le hacían ver hermosas formas en las nubes que eran dibujadas por el viento, el mundo acababa y comenzaba otra vez tras cada beso y todo eso pasaba en un beso de un sueño… ¡Nisiquiera era real! Esos besos sin compasión, Kami- sama, esos besos la llevaban lejos y la hacían sentir protegida por él.

En ese momento cerró los ojos tan fuertemente que le dolieron para intentar borrar la imagen de Sasuke de su cabeza, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de esa noche, como muchas otras, tampoco podría dormir por culpa del chico de sus sueños.

…..

-Sakura, despierta, que en nada nos tenemos que ir ya.

Al abrir los ojos la pelirosa pudo ver a su madre inclinada sobre ella despertándola, al girar la cabeza, Sakura pudo ver que eran las 9:37 de la mañana, había podido dormir algo, con suerte podría dormir un poco de camino a la casa de campo, asi que sin más se levanto de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya esta mama, me doy una ducha rápida y en nada bajo a desayunar.- Le dijo a su madre, esta le sonrio y le dio un beso, tras eso, salió por la puerta dejando a la pelirosa sola.

Ya en el coche Sakura se coloco los cascos y encendio su móvil para escuchar música como siempre hacia en los viajes, entonces empezó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas que la transportaron a un mundo mágico, donde las nubes que veía tomaban diversas formas y el paisaje se desdibujaba a su alrededor hasta formar una gran mancha de vivos colores que ella modelaba en su imaginación.

POV SASUKE

El coche arrancó con un suave ronroneo hacia la carretera, hacia dos horas que Sasuke estaba despierto y en las que no había podido dejar de pensar en Sakura y el diario, ¿Cómo se lo daría?, ¿dejaría que ella lo encontrara? Su cabeza rebosaba con estas y muchas preguntas, él siempre había sido un chico muy tranquilo, pero en esos momentos… dios, sentía el corazón en la garganta por los nervios y esto era algo que Itachi había notado.

-Respira hermanito, o sino en lugar de ir a la casa de campo tendremos que ir al hospital.- Bromeo Itachi para tranquilizar a su hermano.

-Pasa de mi un rato, no necesito de tus tonterías para tranquilizarme, es más, ¿ por que no hablas un rato por el móvil, con tu novia?- Si, Sasuke estaba de los nervios, pensó Itachi, pero como su hermano mayor sabia que tenia que ayudarle, por eso coloco la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y dijo:

-No seas terco, y deja que te ayude, además Ino esta con Hinata y Naruto, no necesitamos estar siempre juntos.- No podía rebatir eso, asi que sin más se trago su orgullo y le dijo a su hermano:

-Vale Itachi, me rindo, necesito tu ayuda para que Sakura encuentre el diario sin que se de cuenta de que lo tenía yo.

-Eso será un poco difícil, pero se puede intentar; todos estaremos ayudando a colocar los muebles, incluso los de arriba, asi que en un momento de descuido puedes subir y dejarlo en su habitación .

-Si, es un buen plan, aunque ya veré si lo llevo a cabo o no, pero gracias hermano.

…..

Ya habían entrado por las puertas de la finca, e incluso desde aquella distancia se podía observar una impresionante casa de campo que se levantaba en el centro del terreno.

Se podía ver que era una de esas casas grandes en las que nisiquiera faltaba un establo en los que dejar los caballos, Sasuke estaba seguro de que a Sakura le encantaba este paisaje, era tan hermoso que incluso él podía imaginarse imágenes de ellos dos en aquel lugar.

El coche paró detrás de otros dos, aquello solo significaba que eran los últimos en llegar; vio que por la puerta principal salían sus amigos a recibirlos y detrás de ellos se encontraba Sakura con una gran sonrisa que abrazaba a su madre y tras eso volvia a entrar en la casa.

Salió del coche de forma tranquila cogiendo a su paso su mochila para llevarla a donde sería su habitación, allí se cambio de ropa también como su hermano y el dobe, pa ra no mancharse las suyas con el polvo de la casa; al salir por la puerta se percato de que Sakura también lo hacia de un cuarto cercano al suyo y tras percatarse de que nadie lo pillaría se acercó a esa puerta y vio que era la habitación de la pelirosa.

"Así que este es el cuarto de Sakura, pues te toca elegir Sasuke, aprovechas ahora y le devuelves el diario o lo haces más tarde"

Sabía que esta podía ser una buena ocasión asi que volvió a su cuarto y cogió el diario de color rosa y regreso al cuarto de Sakura cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, se paró a pensar un buen lugar para dejarlo y lo encontró cuando posó sus ojos en una caja en la que se veía escrito : *libros de Sakura*. Entonces cogió la caja y la coloco sobre el escritorio de caoba, la abrió y justo cuando estaba cerrando la caja escucho una voz que casi le paralizo el corazón diciendo:

-¿Qué narices estas haciendo Sasuke?

**Hola mis amores! He vuelto... si, vale, podeis mandarme a paseo, he tardado mucho en subir y no tengo escusa, pero entre las clases, la familia y el resto del universo parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para que no haya podido subir nada... En fin para compensar la tardanza os traigo doble capitulo; ya sabeís vuestros comentarios son mi alegria un beso y un gran abrazo de oso!**


End file.
